


I Try Not to Watch As You Get Dressed

by jeanandtheprouvaires



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Poetry, idk this could just be a poem about anyone but it was inspired by e/R so let's go with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanandtheprouvaires/pseuds/jeanandtheprouvaires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem, basically e/R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Try Not to Watch As You Get Dressed

I try not to watch as you get dressed.  
Am I repulsive, are you just repressed?  
It seems so distant, I was so obsessed  
I felt your heartbeat inside my chest.

You've gone like the others, and now I can rest.  
I'd always thought that you would be the best.  
The bird on my crown of thorns is blessed  
as my beaten brow where he makes his nest.


End file.
